Private Life
by Londoncalling89
Summary: Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes have a discussion on their private lives.


**I was unable to get an acceptable update for my other story today so this little snippet will have to do. No copy-right intended (though frankly we have more fun with them!) Reviews greatly appreciated, this might be pushing the T rating a bit so if you don't fancy adults discussing adult things better steer clear.**

Elsie paused in her sitting room, craning her neck listening for the slightest noise. Nothing, complete silence downstairs, it seemed that once again she was the last one awake so she indulged herself in her favorite evening treat, the slipping off of her shoes and stockings.

In a few seconds her feet were bare, feeling the stunning cold of the stone floor. It was refreshing; somehow the cold traveled up her legs, snuggled into her chest, and sharpened her mind, _now, back to the books!_ She thought to herself.

Suddenly there was a slight tap at the door and who should appear but Mr. Charles Carson, holding, what she could only presume was the left over wine from dinner. Though before they have frequently shared this treat, gossiping at the end of a long day with each other it had been almost a fortnight since he had visited her.

"Ah Mr. Carson, I'd thought everyone had gone up to bed finally." She said trying to grab her shoes and put them back on.

"Keep them off Mrs. Hughes, I might even join you in that indulgence." They smiled at each other as he sat down at one chair at her small table, pouring two glasses of wine he handed her one. She gladly took it and immediately brought the sweet ambrosia to her lips, his lips stayed in a straight line starring at her, trying to find his composure.

"Mrs. Hughes, there is something I'd like to discuss with you."

"Ah, an ulterior motive, I should have known. Well what is it Mr. Carson?" she said putting her wine down and returning his focused gaze.

"Well…um…this is rather a delicate subject but…well you and I have worked together for a good number of years."

"Over twenty, if memory serves." She said, taking the bottle of wine and pouring herself more, _whatever he wants will cost him this whole bottle if he isn't out with it soon._

"Yes, indeed, almost twenty five. It has come to my attention that it has been several years since Mr. Frederickson left." Here he paused, waiting to gauge her reaction.

She choked ever so slightly on her wine, deciding drinking might not help in this situation. "I suppose it has been, but why should that be of any interest to you."

"Well we all know that the old valet was your lover."

"Excuse me! How dare you Mr. Carson!" She got up, fury in her face, flames almost leaping out of her eyes at him. She threw open the door to her parlor, "I believe it is time you leave Mr. Carson."

"Mrs. Hughes there is no need to be dramatic, my room is adjacent to yours. I know a great deal about your personal life."

"I've no desire to discuss my _private_ life with you Mr. Carson."

"Well Mrs. Hughes I would like to offer you an opportunity not only to discuss your _private_ life with me, but include me in it as well."

He looked at her questioningly, would she take the bait, or should he just return to the cold lonely sheets of his bed. Neither one of them wanting to cave, it was her who finally closed the door and returned to her seat.

"What are you saying Mr. Carson?" she asked quietly, looking down towards the delicate lace of the tablecloth.

"We have always been friends, we have always helped each other. Why not help each other in this way as well. We aren't getting any younger Mrs. Hughes, we might be faced with the possibility of giving up such activities soon, we ought to enjoy what we can while we can. And to be so bold, from what I could hear it always seemed to me you thoroughly enjoyed yourself and I haven't noticed that you've taken a new lover." She blushed and it was his turn to look towards the tablecloth.

"Well Mr. Bates is clearly so infatuated with Anna, and his lordship only seems to get chauffer's who are either a few days away from the grave or fresh out of nappies. What about your mistress?"

His head snapped back up at her. "Don't look so surprised Mr. Carson the whole village knows you've been visiting Widow Bredfelt, though I haven't heard you leave late at night in quiet a while." No need to beat around the bush, each of them clearly possessed information the other one had not realized.

"I haven't seen her in over six months, to be honest I'm tired of it. Well not _it,_ but the running to her house in the middle of the night, making love all night-"

"All night!?" she said, a questioning amusement in her voice.

"Yes _all night,"_ he answered, putting extra emphasis in his reply. Perhaps if she knew what she was in for she might be more inclined to indulge him. "Then returning home the next day with no sleep and a great deal of work to do. The running around alone is likely to kill me. She is sweet enough but there comes a time when a man prefers having a woman in his own bed, in his own home."

"Well, you have given me something to think about Mr. Carson." She said getting up.

"So you will think about my offer?" He said, getting up himself heading towards her door. Suddenly they stood a few inches apart, looking down at her he couldn't help but hope she might agree. Her beautiful curves would make her the loveliest of bedfellows.

"Yes Mr. Carson I will think it over but perhaps, well perhaps we ought to kiss."

"Yes!" He said, immediately moving his head towards hers. Her hand flew up and stilled his ever approaching lips.

"Would you like to hear my reasoning?" She said crisply, hoping her sharpness would catch his attention. He nodded like a fool, her fingers still on his lips.

"It would make little sense, Mr. Carson to begin to plan a torrid affair if you've got a kiss as cold as Snow White, we ought to make sure there is a mild physical attraction before we attempt to tire you out all night." With that she removed her hand and looked up at him.

His eyes were now filled with a deep desire, she could see the lust seeping out of them. Slowly she raised her head and pressed her lips to his. They were soft, so soft and warm. She'd almost forgotten what a man could feel like, it really had been far too long. She gasped in surprise as his arms grabbed her and pulled her body tightly into his. She opened her mouth slightly and he needed no further invite, his tongue was quickly inside, seeking, sucking, exploring every sweet taste and crevice she had to offer. When finally the need to breath became over whelming she pulled away from him, her head spinning and a fire in her loins she thought had died at Mr. Frederickson's departure.

His arms were still snuggly around her, relishing in her feel of her bosom pressed to his chest.

"There is one more test Mr. Carson."

"Can I assume I passed the last one?"

"Yes indeed, now this second test requires that you lessen your grip on me a great deal." She said, smiling wickedly at him.

"If I must." He said letting his arms fall to his sides.

Gently she placed her hand on his trousers, feeling the outline of his thick member. It seemed to be growing larger, and harder under her hand. After a few moments feeling the heat from him, rubbing him slightly through the scratchy cloth, she looked up at him, his head now thrown back and his eyes closed.

"My, my, Mr. Carson." She said slowly undoing his belt. "To think I'd been settling for the valet all this time." He looked into her eyes as his hands went to her delicious full bottom, he picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, turning them around he pushed her hard up against the door.

"If you wanted first class service Mrs. Hughes, you should have known to go to the butler!"


End file.
